This disclosure relates to an inductor for driving an inductively heated load. More specifically this disclosure relates to a circuit that simulates an inductor utilized for driving an inductively heated load for heating fuel flow through a fuel injector.
A fuel injector meters fuel to an engine to provide a desired air/fuel mixture for combustion. A fuel injector can include a heated element to preheat fuel to improve combustion. The improved combustion provides lower emissions and better cold starting characteristics, along with other beneficial improvements. An inductively heated element utilizes a time varying magnetic field that is induced into a valve member within the fuel flow. The time varying magnetic field induced into the valve member generates heat due to hysteretic and eddy current loses. Typical inductors used to drive an inductive load are relatively bulky and heavy devices. In contrast, it is desired to reduce weight and size of driver circuits for fuel injector systems. Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop a circuit that provides the desired functions that is lighter and requires less space.